The Four
by loboleo
Summary: Bella is a Quadruplet and a werewolf her brothers and sister are coming for a visit and what is Embry hiding
1. There Coming

A/N Ok Here is a story this is just a little taste if you like ill write more

Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight

THERE COMING

B(POV)

"Sam I need you to call all the boys over here right now!" I yelled oh shit oh shit there coming and at the worst possible time. Sam came running in looking frantic.

"What is it is sum thing wrong are you ok!" He yelled franticly. God he's so cute when he's all worried. "Bella you yelled for me?" oh right I was too busy checking him out I forgot to explain.

"I need you to go call the pack now it's really important there coming" I said trying to keep calm.

"Why what is going on is it a blood sucker!" he said sounding frantic .

"No worse much worse my brothers and sisters are coming."I was flipping out on the inside I was trying to keep calm and the look he was giving me wasn't helping. He was looking at me like I've gone crazy. "Babe you remember there warwollfs right."

"shit." He muttered under his breath. He was seeing the problem now. Two packs can't occupy the same space without a fight. And my brother's pack was hug I didn't tell Sam how big but it was big. Last time I checked it was at 62 not including him and my other sister and brother.

"Um Sam babe please don't get mad I didn't tell you but his pack has about oh I don't know sixtytwomembers."

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you right did you say SIXTY TWO MEMBERS?!" He yelled

"Look we can stand here all day and argue or you can go call the pack." I said trying to get out of his line of fire. He ran out the door in a flash. Shit what in the fuck am I going to do. Therese one little detail I forgot to mention to him. The reason there visiting is because I'm going to be phasing within the month. Just then he and all the pack came running thru the door.

"What the fuck Bella I was in the middle of lunch!" Paul yelled. He was really starting to piss me off always bitching.

"Don't talk to Bella like that!" Jacob and Sam yelled at the same time. I smiles smugly at Paul. Oh rite why there here.

"Ok well my brothers and sister are coming and their bringing their pack" I was interrupted by Paul "What the hell that's why you called ALL of us here" I cut back in "there's 60 in there pack not including them." The whole room went silent. You could taste the fear leaking off of them it was kind of unnerving seeing my boys like this.


	2. Saint paul

THE BIG BAD WOLF

"What the fuck Bella I was in the middle of lunch!" Paul yelled. He was really starting to piss me off always bitching.

"Don't talk to Bella like that!" Jacob and Sam yelled at the same time. I smiles smugly at Paul. Oh rite why there here.

"Ok well my brothers and sister are coming and their bringing their pack" I was interrupted by Paul "What the hell that's why you called ALL of us here" I cut back in "there's 60 in there pack not including them." The whole room went silent. You could taste the fear leaking off of them it was kind of unnerving seeing my boys like this.

"Don't worry only a couple of them are going to come with them. The reason they are coming is because I am going to be phasing within the month." I was sitting there waiting for their reaction. The first one I noticed was the one that hurt me the most. Sam's face was twisted with pain. I understood why he was hurting though he didn't want this life for me All the danger the fighting everything that came with being a wolf.

"What are we going to do?"Sam said his voice filled with pain worry and fear.

"We will greet my siblings and wait and see when I change….. well we will deal with that when it comes." Truth be told I was scared shitless about all this. I didn't want to be a wolf but then again I would finally be able to protect myself and the ones I love.

"THIS IS SOOOO FUCKING COOOL!" ha-ha same old Quil. I just cracked up laughing. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy now.

"What?!" I yelled patience warring thin. They just raised their hand up in surrender. Fucker's better surrender pretty soon I'm going to be able to go all wolf on their ass. I just grind at the thought

"When will they be here?" Jacob snapped me back from my fantasy. Oh right there all still here man I am out of it today.

"Tonight."I said god why didn't they give me more time they always did this oh SHIT I have to warn them about my brother Adram. "Before I forget one of my brothers is very VERRY Temperamental. I mean he makes Paul look like a saint." They all cracked up laughing well Paul just glared at the ground. "But really pleas pretty peas don't try and provoke him" they were all quiet. "I mean it pleas"

"Fine we won't piss him off." They all said.

"Can we eat now?" Embry yelled. Just then a knock came at the door.


	3. Another POV

Another POV

A/N ok so just to clear things up Sam imprinted on Bella in the woods the day Edward left she lives with him now I will actually be doing a prequel on this so I won't say too much Emily is out of the picture so ya.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight it all belong to that girl who wrote it what's her face.

APOV (Adram)

We were on our way to go see our sister Bella god I missed her so much. I know she's living with Sam the guy that imprinted on her fucking douche imprinting on my sister. "ARE WE THERE YET" an annoying voice came from there back and I just pulled out my 50cal hand gun and pointed it strait at Joes head. "say it again I fucking dare you!!!!!"I yelled I have no patents what so ever. He just whimpered looked down and whispered "sorry"

"Fucking rights your sorry shit how many times do I have to tell you to keep your mouth shut?" I put my gun away and relaxed back into my seat. Let's see we brought Joe and Alex the twin/trouble makers Sophia and Zack the imprints, Anna the shopaholic, Jose now him he's just quiet and I mean quiet but when he talk the whole room listens and its usually really wise, then there's Gabe he's well he's just Gabe. Last but not least Arianna my sister and Damien my brother.

"so sister how much do you think Bella has changed?" I said trying to see how they feel about our sister joining us finally.

"Very good brother he-he it will be like old times only a lot more fun." She had a wicked smile on her face god she was always such a scheme.

"How about you dear Brother how do you feel about our bells change?" He looked deep in thought about sum thing I so badly wanted to know what.

"As long as she doesn't have your temper I'm good" he said laughing' I started to shake fucking douche. I hate when he brings that shit up. We are going to go look at the house we bought here then heed to Bella's. Actually we bought almost an entire block as soon as we get comfortable we are going to call the rest of the pack to come down that's if we get along with Sam. We just pulled into this beautiful house it had a Victorian era look. Inside it had all old style furniture.

It was nice "I call master bedroom!" I yelled I heard a bunch of awes I just laughed to myself. "ok we have seen the house so now can we go see Bella or am I going to have to take your free will away and order you all ?!" they all came rushing down stairs and got into the cars me Damien and Arianna got into my saleen s-7. Now off we went to La Push god this is going to suck. We pulled up and everyone formed up behind me in a military fashion. Good boys I grind smugly before knocking.


	4. Imprinting

IMPRINTING

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 4 IMPRINTING

B (POV)

I wonder who that could be. It's only five so it shouldn't be my siblings. Sam got up and checked to see who was at the door I tried to listen in. "Who is it!" Sam said thru the door "F.B.I open up we Know you're in there you thought you could hid the fact that your werewolf's from the government." Everyone looked scared shitless, but that voice sounded so familiar. "I'm sorry you have the wrong address." Sam said smooth babe rely smooth. Everyone was panicking now trying to figure out what's going to happen. Then it hit me ADRAM I started cracking up laughing.

I thought I would play along with him. "Finally you guys got here." I said well walking to the door "so do I get my reward now for turning them in." then I opened the door and winked at Adram to keep playing along.

"Thank you miss Swan yes you get your reward as soon as there all detained." Adram and his pack came walking in looking all military him in the middle Arianna on the right and Damien on the left with another three on each side. Everyone had a look of anger fear and betrayal on their faces. I felt bad so I thought I would stop here. I cracked up laughing "guys calm down this is my brother Adram my sister Arianna my brother Damien and sum of their pack." Everything was quiet then boom the laughing erupted.

"Dam Bella you had us shiting our selves already." Quil the sum thing I never expected to happen today happen imprinting I saw the look on Jacob, Leah, Embry and, Seth's face. Like a blind man and woman seeing the sun for the first time I wonder who they imprinted on. I looked at my brother and his pack Damian Arianna and sum other girl had the same look, So who's the forth one. Jake walked up to my sister.

"Hi I'm Jacob nice t meet you." He was grinning like a fool. "I'm Arianna Bella's sister its nice to meet you to Jacob" she giggled at the end. They went into a corner to talk. Then Damian went up to Leah. I did not see that coming. "Hello Beautiful I'm Damian Bella's brother it's wonderful to meet a beautiful lady as yourself." Leah giggled oh my god Leah giggled. I was so ecstatic that the ice bitch finally had a man all be it my brother but at least I know he will treat he right and keep her from being a bitch. Suddenly the girl I don't know ran up to Seth and hugged him she was cute 5'1 maybe 5' short hair tan skin green eyes seemed nice enough "Hi cute one I'm Anna and I am your wettest dream." She growled in his ear I heard him moan softly they sat on the love seat.

All that left was Embry. Then it happened, Adram walked up to Embry and kissed him and I mean kissed him Embry was stunned for a bit but then he started kissing him back. Wow I did not know my brother was gay, or Embry for that matter everyone was staring now "Shit Embry's a FAG!" Paul yelled. He shouldn't have done that. Adram was big and I mean big 6'10 maybe and more built then even Sam. Adram Turned to Paul growling snarling and shaking bad. "What the fuck did you call my imprint!" Adram yelled. Paul looked scared. In a blink of an eye Adram had Paul by the neck. "Say you're sorry before I snap your neck!" Paul had tears in his eyes "I- I'm sorry Embry." Embry walked up to Adram and touched his shoulder. "Babe put him down pleas." Embry whispered into Adram's ear. Adram dropped Paul and spun around wrapping his arms around Embry.

"So Brother when were you going to tell us you where gay?" I said smelling "When I Dam well felt like it." He said laughing its good to have them back I missed them so much.

A/N So what did you guys think lol did you like it ok so to let you all know I've never written a story before and I failed English every year in school so pleas R&R

3LOBO3


	5. Love

Love

A/N This chapter is just going to be the inside of the heads of the ones who imprinted (Arianna, Jacob, Damien, Leah, Seth, Anna, Embry, and Adram)

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight SM owns it I do however own any occ that is not from another saga thank you for reading

NOW ON TO THE BADLY SPELLD STORY

Arianna's (POV)

Jacob .mm that name sends chills down my spine. He is the sweetest funniest most adorable guy I have ever met. We talked all night I found out his moms dead he has a crush on Bella which kind of pissed me off. He loves fixing cars and the speed with being a wolf. he asked me about my life how I like being a wolf you know normal stuff he-he. We where currently sitting on the ground me in his lap.

I was looking out at the couples Sam and Bella, Seth and Anna, Paul and my Jacobs sister Rachel, Quil and Clare well they weren't a couple but ya you know what I mean. Damien and Leah I heard from Jake she's a major B-I-T-C-H. lastly Embry was cuddled up in Adram's lap I thought it was so cute.

"What are you thinking beautiful." Jake whispered in my ear. "About imprinting the people who did today. Look I know how imprinting works but I was wondering could we you know start off slow like a normal couple." I didn't want to hurt him I mean I love the guy with all my heart but I still want to get to know him before we you know wink, wink, nudge, nudge. "That's fine babe I was kind of thinking the same think." he laughed nervously. "What do you think about Adram and Embry?" I asked in a hush voice

"Well Embry's my best friend I will always love him as one even if he is gay your brother well he scares the shit out of me. As for the being together I'm happy for Embry what scares me is your brothers control." I sighed "ya that scares me to I mean he did great today last time someone talked bad about someone he love a didn't even talked just jumped on the and nearly beat them to death." "wow" was all he had to say I sighed I wonder what he will think of me when he finds out our secret that we are not only wolfs but no can't think of it. I looked over at Seth and Anna dam she's teasing him to no end they are going to going at it like wolfs in heat he-he pun intended.

I cuddled into jakes chest and started thinking about how nice it is to see Bella again how I missed her so much. Jake was nuzzling my head he's so cute. he smelled like cheery light mush and wood the smell was intoxicating. I know I finally found him my soul mate my love my life my everything.

Jakes (POV)

Wow Embry's gay I did not see that coming I mean I'm happy he imprinted but Adram scares the shit out of me. He's big I'm 6'4 he's like 6'9 6'10 and he lets of this aura of power he makes you feel week and powerful all at once in pain and at peace it's like nothing I've ever felt before. His mere presence makes you obey. It also scares me that Arianna's his sister. She so beautiful she looks like Bella but she has a tan and her boobs are bigger mm _no bad Jacob she just said she want to take it slow_.

Damien's (POV)

Huh Adram's gay who knew oh well. Leah she's so pretty her beautiful raven black hair her luscious lips beautiful mocha colored skin it's like it glows in the subtle light of the sunset like an angel she gives of this divine glow. I took her hand in mine."Leah?" "ya" she said turning to me and smiled the most beautiful smile ever "what's going to happen between us?" she sighed "I don't know I really like you but its hard after Sam left me I just I don't know if I can do it" I kissed her cheek softly " I'm your imprint your mine we will get to know each other and see where it goes from there how about that?" she smiled softly "ok that sounds good to me." "don't worry about Seth he's going to be fine Anna is willed and a shopaholic." she giggled "ok"

Leah (POV)

Damien is the sweetest guy I have ever met he looked so sexy to shorter then Adram but taller than Sam he's solid yet soft he had a tan it was nice he smelled like musk roses and the forest lol I know odd for a guy. Anna seems like a horny lapdog . I don't like her I know my brother is innocent and I don't think she disserves that from him. Damien and I are going to go get to know each other before we get serious and date.

Seth's (POV)

God this girl is going to be the death of me. we are dating we agreed on it she's my age oh and she's going to go to school with me to she's really beautiful 5'1brown hair with red highlights the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen she's half Mexican half white. I was always jealous of the others for imprinting and now that I have mine I love it. she's sweet funny loves to shop her favorite color is light brown she said a sandy color that made my hear well with love. I wonder if I'll get laid? She seems like she wants to we decided since we are forever we will just jump right into it. She smells like lavender and the forest after a fresh rainfall I love it. it makes my dick twitch (A/N I know Seth's not like this but hey he's got to be a lil purvey he's a guy') god I love this girl.

Anna's (POV)

God I love Seth he smells like sex mm oh I'm going to take him shopping tomorrow I bet he would look so good in black. Oh my god I'm so horny! ugh this is going to suck he-he well I can think of one thing I want to suck he-he. ok that's it I'm done waiting I grabbed Seth's hand and led him to the room and shut and locked the door. "Your al mine" I purred before pouncing on him. this is going to be a fun night.

Embry's (POV)

I am gay I never wanted to come out this way but oh well. I was sitting on the recliner snuggled up in Adram's arm he's so big but when I look in his eyes I see a giant teddy my giant teddy. that kiss was amazing the best one I have ever had "what are you thinking Il mio lupo erotico. (My sexy wolf)" I sighed "I was just thinking how much I like you but I didn't want to come out like this. I am just afraid of how people will react like my mom" I heard him growl " if anyone and I mean anyone even thinks of trying to say shit to you I will kill them." I giggled yup I'm gay "That's fine babe don't worry about it as long as I have you by my side I'm fine." he's so possessive and territorial that's so hot. God I love this guy.

Adram's (POV)

I LOVE EMBRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KILL PAUL!!!!!!!!!!! EMBRY BENT OVER A TABEL!!!!!!!!!!!!! EMBRY AND ME FUCKING IN WOLF FORM!!!!!!!!! that's all that kept going thru my head. he's so sexy and tinny compared to me I already love him so much not to mention he's smart funny cute and his lips are so soft and plump his skin is smooth I love it."So how do you feel about me going to school with you?" I asked nervously he's the only person that can make me feel like that and I love it. He smiled brightly "REALY!!!" he squeaked "yes Il mio lupo erotico realy." I laughed I'm so lucky to have him.

We were all pulled out of our thoughts and conversation my a loud noise "HO GOD SETH HARDER" "YES BABY LAKE MY BIG COCK LIKE A PRO" Leah was seething the guys were shocked I just yelled "GO GET HER SETH SHOW HER WHOS BOSS" Then everyone cracked up laughing.

A/N Ok so this is about how ling I'm going to try to keep the chapters this one is slow I know but I just wanted you to see what's going thru the characters head still looking for a beta if you know anyone msg me and pleas R&R thank you

3LOBOLEO3


	6. Secriets

Secrets

A/N Ok so I know that last chapter was..... Odd I hope you guy liked it. This chapter will show you what Arianna was talking about when she was saying if Jake would still love her even after he knew what they were. It will start off Two days after the imprinting then jump to 2 weeks later. Now I don't know if one of the things in this chapter are possible but go with it it's my story lol Oh and for those of you who read my profile Adram in this story is not based after my kid he's after an old friend I named my kid after he was gay huge and had a temper but was also one of the greatest friend I could ask for R.I.P Adram. Enjoy R&R pleas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM owns it

B (POV)

I was so happy to have my brothers and sister back but I have this odd feeling there not telling me something and that they have changed somehow it's probably nothing. So here I am reading my Romeo & Juliet book. _T__hese violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die. Like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume_. I was interrupted by Sam. "Babe what are we going to do about you phasing in the next month. I am really worried I don't want you out there fighting the leaches I couldn't let myself put you in that kind of danger." I sighed putting my book down and looking up at him. I saw in his eyes all the fear of having me out there I'm not going to lie I was scared to but it's my job now and I'm not going to let anyone down. "Look Sam I know where you are coming from I really do but there is nothing we can do about it now I'm going to phase I am going to patrol like everyone ells and I am going to fight a vampire if I come across one there is no changing that." he was looking at me sadness in his eyes I know he's so scared for me and it hurts allot. "I know bunny I know but I can't help dot want to protect you."

"Your hiding sum thing I know it threes something ells you're not telling Me." he looked scared and he looked sad. "I'm afraid." he whispered "what are you afraid of sweetie." I whispered to him. "I'm afraid you won't imprint on me it scares the living shit out of me." I was shocked I had never thought about that but now that I do it scares me also. What if I didn't imprint on him I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud crash shit the first thing that came to mind was Adram. We ran to the living room to so Adram growling at Paul.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Sam yelled. Paul's head snapped up to look at Sam big mistake Adram took that chance to lunge at him knocking him straight thru a wall outside Paul shifted into his wolf for Adram jumped into the air and turned into the largest wolf I have ever seen his fur was like I sickly pail looking color like some ones skin after they die. He jumped on Paul and proceeded to rip him to shreds. I was angry and I mean angry they fucking ripped a hole in my wall. Suddenly I felt a heat like nothing I ever felt before run down my spine and I started to shake. I heard everyone yelling to get me outside I knew then and there I was about to shift. My bones cracked and suddenly I exploded fur going all directions. I looked down and saw paws my fur was red and not just any red it was like someone spilled blood all over me. I heard voices in my head

Adram:_ Bella it's me Adram I need you to calm down sis ok_.

Me. _CALM DOWN HOW IN THE FUCK AM I SUPOS TO CALM DOWN YOU RIPPED A FUCKING WHOLE IN MY WALL_!!!!!!. He started laughing the fucker actually had the balls to laugh I'm going to rip him to shreds.

Adram: _I'm just surprised you're standing in front of me as a wolf yet you're pissed off about your wall_.huh I guess it was kind of funny I started to laugh to. _And don't worry about the wall ill pay for it of sweet heart. _Alright I need to relax now calm clear my mind. I feel the heat run down my spine and I was human again a very naked human I squeaked and tried to cover myself with my hands .Arianna handed me some cloths and I got dressed.

"How do you feel?" Sam said coming up to me and hugging me. I looked up at him and it was like my world shifted a billion metal cables connected me to this god of a man Sam my love my life my heart and soul. I smiled huge and yelled "I IMPRINTED ON YOU!!!!!!!" he was so happy we started crying. This was the greatest moment of my life.

"Hey do you guys smell that?" Quil said. I sniffed the air there was this odd smell not bad but still odd. "What is that?" I said looking at Sam he shrugged. "It's Adram." Embry said. Adram stiffened I knew he was hiding something.

"No it can't be I remember this smell. It's the same smell you get when you're in the hospital it smells like death." Jared said Adram looked nerves why was he nerves. "Is there something you have to tell me brother?" I questioned "Let's go sit down and I will explain everything to you." we all fallowed him into the back yard and sat on the benches back there. "Ok before I begin I must tell you, you are not allowed to tell anyone and I mean anyone not even the elders about this understood?!" They looked hesitant but nodded in agreement. "Ok so here is a story about our family." everything went quiet as Adram spoke the wind its self stopped and an eerie quiet seated in the area

"10,000 years ago there was a great war a war between good and evil heaven and hell. Lives were lost on both sides yet neither side refused to give up well one day they got tired of the loss of men. So Lucifer and god made an agreement that one will control the depths of the world and the other will control the heavens. They agreed it will only be temporary that one day they will fight again they only sing would be the breaking of 7 seals made from divine metals and forged in the fires of hell. well the agreed no side should control all the seals so they chose four guards two demons and two angels each was there most powerful." he took a deep breath looked around and continued

"Well as time went on the four guards fell in love Adramalech the demon fell in love with Aria the angel and Damien the other demon fell in love with Maria the other angel. Well they ended up producing offspring's twins to be exact one had two as did the other. When god and Lucifer found out about this they were outraged. As there punishment their children were given a job they would be the ones to bring the next great war between heaven and hell .The seventh seal was broken into four pieces one for each chilled and the where given control over the four elements as well as the four tools of destruction Pestilence, War, Famine, and Death. The worst part was they were banished to live upon the earth as humans. Each first born of one of guardians will receive the first Four Horsemen's powers." He looked me in the eyes and said the one thing I feared at this moment. "We are descendants of the four our aunts our uncle never bared a chilled but our father did us four so we took the gifts." I was in shock as was everyone ells the look of fear amazement and wonder in each of their eyes.

"So which one am I?" I know I should be shocked but with this news I found an odd sense of peace. Arianna closed her eyes when she opened them they where white as snow Damien's where black as night and Adram's his scared me the most they where a grey white a sickly white I looked at them and I felt cold as though death was breathing down my neck."You are War my dear sister the second horsemen of the apocalypse Arianna is Pestilence the first Damien's Famine the third and I am death the fourth" Adram announced to me before I knew what happened next everything went black aw shit I fainted.

A/N Thanks for reading um well I don't get a lot of Reviews I would really like some good or bad its fine well this chapter explained what the name of the story means i hope you liked it i know it's was out there so ya its just something ive had in my head for the longest time plz R&R Thank you


	7. AW SHIT

AW SHIT

A/N ok so hear is chapter I don't remember lol ok well I made a mistake before this chapter is the one that starts after Bella fainted the jumps 2 weeks ok look the time line is all fucked u ok its August in my story got it! 0.o(Grrrrr)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM downs it

Adram's (POV)

She fainted huh I don't think I fainted when I found out oh well she will wake up soon... I hope. "Embry what do you think about you know the whole me being death thing?" he sighed and looked up at me from my lap he's so cute I wonder if he hates me oh shit I don't think I could handle it if he wants to leave me shit if he don't want to leave me now wait tell I tell him he has to join my pack he'll hate me. "I don't really know what to think I mean you just told me that you may or may not be responsible for the death of mankind in the futer. Well I guess I'm fine with It." he leans forward and kisses my lips softly god he tasted so good like coconut and cherries. Mm tasty I deepened the kiss teasing the inside of his mouth with my Tung enjoying his flavor "God Adram!" I snapped my head up to see Bella looking right at me grinning all smug and shit "So I'm War what's that mean really." I sighed

"Well you get a cool power you have control over Fire Water Air and Earth you also control wars well not control but influence I guess you can say. I think your power is king of empathic you constantly radiate love compassion safety I think you can get anyone to trust you completely." I laughed she looked shocked I just smiled well nibbling on Embry's neck. "What's your power?" shit that is sum thing I wanted to avoid "Well mine is a little complicated I have one that works in two different ways I can give you your final moments I guess well when a person dies the feel one of two things all the joy love and happiness they have brought or all the pain suffering and cruelty me I can give you that I can give you a taste of your death or someone else's if I wanted to I could combine all the deaths of every evil person that's died since the beginning of time and let you feel it or every good person although that would kill any livening thing even a vampire. And I also influence death." Embry and Bella where wide eyed.

"Arianna's is simple she can make it to where you are ridden with Pestilence you know lice rats disgusting shit like that she has animals on her side. Damien's well his is very cruel you can't eat or drink whatever touches your mouth turns to ash even blood in a vampire's case." "Wow" they both said "Alright so who wants waffles sausage and eggs." Bella said wow she is taking this purity well "I want sum sausage how about you babe" I purred huskily in Embry's ear he moaned softly. "mhm" was his answer. We walked into the kitchen I sat next to Jacob and Embry sat next to me. "So Jake did ya miss me." I purred in his ear remembering Jake was really "close" with me he-he. I heard a moan build up in his chest ha I have him right where I want him "do you want to finish what we started the last weekend I was hear?" He visibly gulped Paul was snickering "What's he talking about Jake?" he turned red and began fiddling with his fingers. Arianna looked pissed I just smiled evilly "Jake here was wanting to 'Explore' his sexuality with me." Paul, Sam, Damien, Bella and I cracked up laughing he turned even redder and stared at the floor like it was that greatest shit he's ever seen. Arianna growled at me a bared my teeth at her and growled she shut up instantly.

"Bella I wanted to say that we are all shocked about this new info but we want to let you know we still love you and that you are still my world I love you and this changes nothing between us." Sam said there pack nodded in agreement. Bella jumped into his lap and kissed him I growled a little. "Oh hush Adram he's my imprint" I glared at him. I tossed a chain with sum thing on the end she caught it and looked at it "What is it?" she asked "it one of the four pieces of the seventh seal it yours guard it with your life and who's ever else's you need to keep it safe." I got up and left.

2weeks later

I woke up with Embry right next to me ugh shit time for school today is the first day of school I already registered my pack at the school hear on the reservation we agreed to move hear under one condition we merged the packs well me and Sam had it out to see who would be alpha I kicked his ass occurs but I made him my beta you know all in good sport whatever took him out in like 30 sec "Embry baby get up its time for school." I said kissing him. "five more min!" he-he he is so cute I picked him up and brought him into the master bathroom he slapped my ass and I growled the things he does to me we haven't fucked I know he's scare so we are taking it slow. I turned on the shower and we washed up. I decided to wear dark wash jeans and a tight black t and my combat boots with my leather jacket. My hair is spiked up. Embry put on faded jeans that hugged his but perfectly a polo shirt along with his timberland shoes. His hair went down freely in that pretty beach boy look. "Dam babe did I ever tell you how sexy your ass is." I said slapping his ass. He grind smugly "ya" god I'm rubbing off on him ha-ha

We went down stares Arianna way in a denim skirt a plain white t and ankle high boots with 4in heal. Jacob had cutoffs a plain gray t and sum sneakers. Damian had the same thing I had on except he had black pants. Leah had black skinny jeans and a black t with black sneakers. Anna had on a mid thy skirt it was blood red peep toe with 4in heals and a black and red halter top. Seth had black jeans a blood red shirt and black shoes. Jose had on a Button up pinstripe shirt black slacks and black boots. Joe and Alex matched they had oh a DC black shirt Faded jeans with holes in the knees and a running shoes. Bella had on what Arianna had on but Black denim skirt instead of blue. Sophia and Zack had designer on pants and a polo for Zack well Sophia had on T with the word WOFF WOFF MOTHER F****R that made me laugh. Gabe looked like a mafia member ha-ha.

Me and Embry got in my Saleen S-7. Jake Arianna Leah and Damien got into Damien's Ford GT 90. Seth Anna Zack and Sophia got in Anna's Ferrari 911 turbo. Bella, Joe, Alex, Gabe and Jose got in Gabe's Hummer and not the small ones those huge ass ones. I pealed out of the driveway and headed to school everyone right on my tail. "Embry are you ok if I act like your Boyfriend in public?" I was nerves he would say no. He smiled softly "I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled like a fool I sped into the parking lot of the school and shot into a space. People where drooling on my car. I got out and got Embry's door for him I warped my arm around his shoulders possessively and kissed him I heard people gasp. "Ok so if any of you fuckers have anything to say, say it now because if I catch you saying shit about my Embry I will kill you and I'm not fucking around." I used all the authority I could muster into my voice. "AND DONT TUCH MY CAR!!!!!" we met up with the rest of the pack I sat on the bench Embry in my lap we were doing sum sires PDA my hand was groping his ass his hand rubbing my abs. It was getting hot and heavy if he was ready I would have taken right here right now. I went to my first with Embry physics it was slow I was about to go ballistic because the shit people were saying about my Embry. I was sitting in Econ with Embry and Anna and I kept hearing this fluttering noise it was starting to piss me off. I focused in on the noise and it was coming from Anna. "AW SHIT!" I yelled out loud I got up and dragged Embry and Anna out Texting everyone even Sam to meet me in the parking lot once we where outside and everyone was there I began. "It seems we will be adding someone ells to our family." they all looked at me funny "Damien I want you to get a tight grip on Leah." he garbed her "Why the hell would he have to hold me!" she yelled I smiled smugly then turned to Seth and Anna "Let me be the first to congratulate you two.... Anna your pregnant."

A/N I hoped you liked it I took me well it only took me 4hrs to write but I work hard I'm a single dad livening on my own so the reviews keep me writing so R&R

Love always

LOBOLEO


	8. Party and love songs

Party and love songs

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N sorry about the long wait I was really busy my kids birthday is next week and I was trying to get stuff ready it was hectic I'm sorry oh and so you know I will not update any more until I get 5 reviews or more. On another note I have posted a Bella and Jacob story its funny and Bella and Jake become EVIL!!!! Now on with w/e it is I'm writing right now

BPOV

Wow little Seth is going to be a dad. I looked around to see what people's reactions where. Sam looked shocked as did Jake, Paul, Jared, and Quil. My brother looks oddly smug and happy Embry just smiled at Seth and Anna. Leah well she was snarling and growling trying to get out of Damien's grip he looked sad that he couldn't help his imprint. "Leah Clearwater if you do not calm down right now I will make you understand!" Adram said using his Alpha timber.

"You stupid bitch you fucking ruined my brother's life you fucking slut!" Leah screamed I think that was the breaking point for Seth though because he snapped. "Fuck you Leah she didn't ruin my life she made it worth living I might be young but I couldn't be any happier about becoming a dad!" Leah looked shocked her sweet innocent brother spoke to her like that. he smiled and looked at Anna "Can I listen?" he asked excitedly Anna nodded Seth put his ear to her stomach and a huge smile crossed his face "I can hear its heart beating!" he exclaimed full of joy his eyes tearing up every one walks up to him to congratulate him and Anna.

Then this huge grin appears on Adram's face it's kind of scary how happy he looks right now then he looks from Damian to Arianna and lastly me and it hits me why he's grinning so big "PARTY!" all four of us yell at the same time. I start jumping up and down like I'm on crack he-he. "Party you want to through a party to celebrate this abomination!" Leah yelled that was it Jake ran an grabbed Seth from behind holding him to keep him from attacking Leah "Take Seth and Leah into the woods and let them go at it only intervene if it seems like it's going to become fatal !" everyone looked at him in shock "They are brother and sister they have to fight sum times I mean me and Arianna fight sometimes but it doesn't mean I don't love her and if we don't let them fight sum times they will snap." by the time he was done talking Leah and Seth where already in the woods.

"So Anna CAN I THROUGH YOU A PARTY PLEAS!" I squealed oh my god I have become Alice. "He-he sure Bella you can through a party." I squealed and started to jump up and down. "Joe, Alex, Zack, Jose, and Gabe come with me you will not be phasing tell my party is dun understood?" I said the nodded Sam started to fallow me I turned around "Sorry honey this is going to be a surprise you have to stay here." he pouted I just kissed his lips and walked away.

APOV (Adram)

Knowing Bella this is going to be a big party I hope she doesn't overdo it I handed her my credit card before she walked away. "Babe is Bella crazy?" Embry joked I laughed "I think so mio lupo erotico." I smiled down at him and kissed his tasty lips oh god does he know how my body react to just his touch? I gave his ass a squeeze he growled into the kiss I pulled away and smirked at him "So Seth's going to be a daddy I would have never guessed he was always the responsible one among us."It is every man's obligation to put back into the world at least the equivalent of what he takes out of it." Jose said out of nowhere I looked at him "Yes but isn't he too young to put back what he took?" I said. "No age is nothing but a number Seth is wise beyond his age life has given him a great gift because it feels he is ready to give for what he received there is no greater gift then a child no greater joy then love." was all he said before he started walking home. Embry looked confused I laughed "that is Jose for you he is one of the smartest people I know but he can be confusing at times. Come on lets go home"

4 days later.

Bella called us all here to tell us sum thing about the party we are all waiting for her to arrive and knowing her it's going to be something I won't care about "So Paul how is your leg?" I asked with a smirked. I and he got in another fight 3 days ago I broke his leg he was being a smart ass again. he put his head down and whimpered "Fine" "Adram I remember you saying you had a power to show people there death could you show me mine?" asked Quil I laughed the dumb shits going to regret that "actually I can make you feel what your death or someone else's death will be like and trust me yours isn't so bad how about you feel mine?" I asked smirking. Everyone was staring at us I look at Quil and suddenly he's on the ground screaming for me to make it stop I only did it for like 4seconds then I let him go. "So what was it like I asked?"

he was still shaken up his eyes wide he looked scared "why didn't you stop why would you do that for so long it was so empty so dark so much pain sadness hopeless like all the love joy and happiness had been sucked away and replaced by pain depression and sorrow and loneliness." I smiled softly "Quil I only did it for four seconds." he looked at me in shock. Just then Bella came through the door. "We are going to do karaoke so pick sum song and get ready." then she walked out. Oh great singing.

1 Week later

Tonight is the party i have on a black tight t black pants and sum boots. i picked the two songs i am going to sing for Embry he-he one is really funny a lot of the tribe will be there and sum people from forks. "Are you ready Embry!" i yelled "Hold the fuck on shit" i laughed he's becoming more and more like me every day it's so funny. he came down stares i kissed him and we got in the car and took off. When we arrived it was already full of people all the pack and the elders where here to.

I see Bella walk on a stage "ok so we are here to celebrate my good friends Anna and Seth they are going to have a baby." people cheered and yelled there congratulations." We are also going to have a karaoke thing going on he-he and i have made my friends and siblings do some songs." people cheered great. " ok the first one is of cores Anna" she went on stage (A/N ok remember she's like 14 so she has a right to sing this song) "ok im going to sing a song it to my Seth."

(Selena Gomez Naturally) How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmmmmm  
It comes naturally

And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally(you know it does)  
It comes naturally  
Mmmmmmmm yeah

And it takes my breath away(every time)  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away

(You are) You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

Naturally  
Everything baby comes naturally

Naturally  
Bay bay baby Everyone started clapping Seth was grinning like an idiot it was a good song i guess. "give it up for Anna. Ok now it's my loving brother Adram." i grind at her and Embry and walked on stage "Ok so this song is for my boyfriend Embry i love you baby." (Discovery channel by the bloodhound gang) Ha-ha, well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other  
Very important differences  
Between human beings and animals  
That you should know about

I'd appreciate your input

Sweat baby, sweat baby  
Sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff  
That only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants  
And I bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert  
And you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch  
You want it rough, you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered, want you covered  
Like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Comin' quicker than Fed Ex  
Never reach an apex  
Just like coca-cola stock  
You are inclined to make me rise an hour early  
Like a daylight savings clock

Do it now

You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

Love, the kind you clean up  
With a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt  
Only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be pacific  
I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion  
That the motion of your ocean means  
"Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs  
High tide B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on  
I'm Mr. Coffee  
With an automatic drip  
So show me yours, I'll show you mine  
"Tool Time"  
You'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style  
So we can both watch "X-Files"

Do it now

You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby we ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

When i finished people where laughing and clapping Embry was blushing like crazy it was so sexy i got off stage and went up to him and kissed him fiercely Bella went on stage still laughing "Ok ok ip next is my fiancé Sam come on up here baby" he walked up there looking a happy "ok this song is to my Bella"

(Unchained melody by the Righteous Brothers) Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me

Lonely rivers flow to the sea,  
to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea  
lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'  
I'll be coming home wait for me

Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me

Bella was crying she looked so happy and for the first time i finely saw that Sam was good for her that he truly made her happy. Fuck i still hate him hmmm i wonder if i could feed him to leaches.

A/N ok the next chapter will be a continuation of this one so review pleas for me pweas *sad puppy dog eyes* hope you guys liked it if you dont know the songs ill have a link on my profile.

[Type text] Page 2


	9. Party and love songs part2

PARTY AND LOVE SONGS PART2

A/N sorry this took so long Its mine and my kids birthday tomorrow and i had a lot to do for their party well here is chapter... I don't remember but ya here it is oh and i had someone get mad because I Quote "To many GAY pov's" well this story holds a lot to me it's not just a story it has a piece of my friend in it i do the "gay" POV because i am remembering my friend i am sorry if you don't like it don't read it its that simple its a Bella and Adram story i only Put Bella and Sam because she's his imprint.

BPOV

The party was going great so far the song Sam sung for me was so sweet it made me cry i loved it and Adram's song well it was just funny everyone has sung that wanted to and now we are just playing music. "Hey sweetie how are you doing?" Sam whispered in my ear well wrapping his arms around my waste. "I am good just a little tired how about...." i was cut off by Adram speaking into the mic "Ok everyone it's time we have a couples dance i want Seth and Anna on the floor pleas." they walked into the middle of the big circle everyone formed "I know this is not the song i would have chose." everyone laughed "but i think it's romantic enough."

SPOV (Seth)

I was standing with my imprint in the middle of the circle of people Adram is not someone i would have had pick out a love song but i guess i cant change that. The song started to play and it surprised me it was a good song

Can you feel the love tonight (Elton John)

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away

I pulled her close and danced slowly to the beautiful song she rested her head on my shoulder nuzzling my neck. i smiled. I'm in love and I'm going to be a dad i couldn't be happier.

An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

i spun her around her beautiful blue silk dress Bella got her spinning elegantly she was glowing as the fire reflected off of her eyes and her tan skin she looked almost immaculate.

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far

She was crying tears of joy i kissed each tear away as she rested her head on my shoulder the world around us gone from sight it was just me and her at this moment no one ells existed but me her and our unborn baby.

And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

i softly kissed her cherishing this moment of peace and love we all know that never last forever.

There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

The song ended and i looked up at her i smiled it was time i knew i was ready i just hope she was. I went onto the stage dragging her along with me. "Hello excuse me everyone i have something to say." everyone went quiet as i spoke into the mic "Anna Ledana i have loved you from the moment i laid eyes on you, you are my would my love my life and now soon to be mother of my Child." i got on one knee and pull out the velvet box and opened it to revile a beautiful 2K blue diamond with two smaller clear ones on the side set in a platinum ban it will take me the next 80yrs to pay off thank you mom for taking it out. "Will you marry me?"

She was silent tears running down her face then she squealed jumped up and down "YES! YES, YES A MILLEON TIMES YES." I smiled and place the ring on her finger we heard applause coming from all around us then i did something i knew everyone would get a kick out of "Le Le will you be my best man?" i knew she didn't like Anna but she was my sister all she wanted was what was best for me she smiled a real smile for the first time since she found out. "Yes my stupid little brother ill be your best man!" she yelled i smiled and Anna did something just as funny "Damien will you be my maid of honor?" He smile hugely "YES!" he squealed jumping up and down like a girl we all laughed

"I thought Adram was suppose to be the gay one!" Bella yelled/laughed Adram smiled and kissed Embry and Damien pouted Suddenly Bella Stiffened fear shown clearly in her eyes then Damien, Arianna, and lastly Adram but there was no fear in his eyes just anger untamed unsaturated pure anger. What was going on "who's here?" I whispered low enough to where only we could hear it the words that came out of her mouth i did not expect "Cullen's!!"

A/N lol cliffy i know sorry it took so long i had some writers block and this is the best i got i am looking for a Beta so if you're interested message me and i will see if you fit the spot i really need one ok so 5 more reviews for the next chapter to come up i am now 19 yay me and my kids are now 5 hooray PLEAS R&R

Love always

LOBOLEO


	10. We Are The Four

WE ARE THE FOUR

A/N Ok here is the next chapter if you love Edward I warn you, you will not like this chapter but it's a necessity for the story to continue the way I want it to

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

???POV

I sat and watched the four young horsemen enjoy their lives such youth it makes me smile which is rare for me. "Cullen's!" I heard them say at once ah yes the young man's family that broke Isabella's heart. I listened in to their conversation. "Bella, Damien' and Arianna come with me to the house this is not going to be a regular meeting with them this is going to be Edward Cullen's trial." young Adram said with such authority it made even me shiver. I saw confusion on Isabella's face she had no idea what was going on. They ran to their home Adram went to a chest he opened it and pulled out four robes he handed Arianna the pure white one Damien the pitch black one Isabella the blood reed one and he kept the deathly pail colored one. "Put them on" Adram said and as they did their eyes changed to the color of their robes.

Something eels happened though Isabella no longer just had a robe on she was now in a blood red suit of armor on her hood was still up and she had a sword in her hand the sword let off this red mist from the blade she looks like a war lord from a game. Arianna's appearance only changed slightly she hand shoulder armor on and in her hand was a scale one side let off a white mist the other a black and like dear Isabella you could not see her face just her glowing pure white eyes. Damien had armor like Isabella but his was black as night and he had a bow instead of a sword that gave off a black mist. Adram well his was like Arianna's but he held a scythe that let off a sickly white gray mist the same color as his eyes his shoulder armor way the same color with spikes coming out of them and you could see his breath. Each of their pieces of the seventh seal showed letting those who knew not to mess with them.

I looked up at my wife and smiled "There first time in their true forms I hope the Cullen boy knows what he's doing

Sam's POV

We are running to the border to meet the Cullen's how dare they disrupt Seth's party I mean haven't they ruined out lives enough I sighed I wonder what Adram meant when he said this will be the leaches trial

Joe:" It means Eddy boy is going to see something not even we have seen their true form you see there not just here to end this world there here to maintain it until the time comes to destroy it they will hold trials for major crimes in the magical world."

Paul: "Ok but how is this a major crime I mean I hate that leach for what he did to Bella but it wasn't exactly apocalyptic " I growled at Paul how dare he disrespect my imprint I was so angry but then my anger was forced to another when the sickly sweet smell hit my nose we are close really close.

WE broke the tree line to a field and right in the middle they stood all of them The leader Carlisle the leader and his mate a blond girl that reminded me of a stuck up sorority bitch a big one who looked oddly pissed a tinny spiky haired girl Alice I think her name is and that's her mate Jasper right next to her last and most certainly the least Edward. I shifted back so I could talk to them we had more than enough Wolves to handle them if they tried anything I had the people that weir from Adram's pack hide in the tree line not wanting to expose our full strength.

"What are you doing here leaches you have some nerve coming here today of all days." I said my voice dripping with acid.

The leader spoke up "We are sorry to disturb you but we came here to see Bella Alice can see her in her visions no more and we are scared she might be hurt or worse" I cringed at the thought of Bella being hurt or... my mind stopped me there I couldn't even think about it, it hurt too much.

"May I ask what we disturbed?" The leaders mate asked in a kind loving voice

"Today we where celebrating the first wolf pregnancy of our pack today was a very important day and you filthy leach's ruined it." Growls came from them I guess they don't like me talking to their "mother" like that ha-ha.

"Where is Bella I know you guys have her!" Edward yelled anger layering every word he spoke "I want my Bella now unharmed or so help me god..."

"God won't help you here my boy." a voice came from the tree line the air got thick and suddenly I felt cold and empty I looked up and saw four pair of eyes walking towards us I knew instantly who they belonged to the bright red ones Bella my Bella. They broke the tree line and came to a halt right before they reached us everyone was looking in awe at the four figures standing before them I saw fear cross everyone's face.

"Who the fuck are you!" Edward screamed at them all of a sudden he was on the ground eyes wide and pained "Watch your mouth boy before I make you" I'm going to make a guess and say that was Adram. Edward suddenly jumped up fear shown prominently on his face "What the hell was that!? What did you do to me!?" Edward yelled I laughed the guy never learns dose he. I heard a gasp and looked up to see the shocked face of Carlisle.

"Impossible." he whispered all his "family" looked at him with odd expirations Edward went rigged "No Carlisle that's impossible it can't be them! It's a trick!" Edward said fear in his voice "Son look at their necks the hold the seals there is no other explanation." Carlisle whispered to fuckward he-he fuckward I crack myself up.

"Edward Cullen we are here today to hold a trial agents you your crimes are 1) You caused harm to one of the horseman 2) You tricked a horseman into loving you like you have done with many others you use humans with appealing blood to lure vampires in for your game they chase the human and you hunt them down 3) You disrespected me. How do you plead?" Adram said his voice dark and deadly.

"Not guilty." Edward said "Could someone please tell me who these people are!" Alice screamed bad move tinny bitch. "I am that which brings you destruction I am War." Bella said "I am that which brings you hunger I am Famine" Damien said "I am that which brings your land to its knees I am Pestilence." Arianna said "And I am that which brings your world to its end I am Death." Adram said in a menacing voice "We are the Four Horseman of the apocalypse we are your judge jury" they all said at once "And executioner." Adram said. I looked at everyone's face there were so many emotions going across them I couldn't tell what they were. Adram looked at me and nodded his head I knew what he wanted me to do so I whistled and out of the trees came the rest of the pack.

The Cullen's gasped and the men took a defensive stance in front of their mates Adram started laughing "You think your pathetic attempts at trying to protect your mates would save their lives if I truly wanted them dead you ignorant parasites." They hissed at him he held up his hand and instantly they went quiet "Edward Cullen I here by find you guilty of all charges your sentence id Death." Adram said there was a smile in his voice "Pleas just let me see my Bella one last time before I die I know I used her I'll admit it was a game for me James the chase the studio all planed out but I grew to love he pleas just let me see her." He was on his hands and knees begging like a dog. Adram looked at Bella and nodded she nodded back and stepped in front of Edward she took of the hood and everyone gasped well the Cullen's did he just looked in awe at her. She looked like War its self which she was but this; this scared the crap out of me.

"Bella..." Edward whispered before she lifted her sword and cut hid head clear off "NO!!! MY BABY." Carlisle's mate screamed as she tried to run to him but was caught by the big barony guy. He whispered comforting words into her ear as she cried. You know I kind of feel bad for her she looks like a mother who actually lost her child. Bella was taking off his positions before they burned him and handing them to Carlisle. She was going through the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out a locket it was shaped like a heart it was platinum it was very beautiful on it was engraved James and Victoria and on the inside I saw two pictures on of a blond haired man and one of the red headed leach we were hunting.

A tear ran down my Bella's face as she looked at it. The Cullen's stood looking at their brother and son burn. I walked up to Bella and hugged her tight "It wasn't her fault her and James were tricked by that monster she lost the love of her life forever and nothing can bring him back and Edward was sick enough to keep this probably the only memory she had left of him and he took it." She cried in my arms he armor poking me but it was ok my girl needed me. "I have to find her and give this back."

A/N I hope you like this chapter I don't think I did it right and I'm sorry and if you can find the ironic pun I will give you a seek peak into next chapter R&R and 5 reviews for my next one to be posted enjoy


	11. You're not alone

**Chapter 11 you're not alone**

**A/N **This chapter is going to show you a taste of their power and you will learn a little more about why Adram is such an ass. So read and enjoy I need 5 I repeat 5! more reviews to post the next chapter. Also i will be replacing all the chapters with corected ones so it wont have as many spelling and grammar mistakes.

WARNING: This chapter contains a subject that might be hard for some people it contains a still birth so please be advised.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**Adram's POV**

We went home and took off the cloaks. I looked at Bella.

She looked so sad. I walked over to her and hugged her "I am so sorry I didn't tell you before." "It's ok." she whispered hugging me back. We went down the stairs to be met by the pack. They looked a little afraid of us "So who wants to play some games?" I said trying to lighten the mood it worked they ran to the game room. I sat on my recliner with Embry in my lap, him nuzzling my neck. Music was playing in the background. I looked around at the pack. everyone seemed so happy, well almost everyone. Leah looked happy but she was still being a bitch.

I sighed. Most people didn't know this but Zack was my uncle. Yeah that's right, I have an uncle my age. Weird isn't it.

"Paul. Why do you hate me?" I asked out of nowhere. Everyone stopped what they weir doing to listen to what he had to say. He looked nervous and sad all at once. "Can I talk to you in privet?" he asked. I nodded and motioned him to fallow me. We went up to my study. Its sound proofed so no one could hear us. "So are you going to tell me why you hate me when all I've done is try and help. I mean, I treat you nice (ish) which is rare for me and try and set you straight when you fuck up!" he looked at me and started crying. I was shocked to say the least "I'm sorry." he stutter out between sobs. I went over and hugged him. he held on to me tightly "I never had a dad. It was always just me and my mom, then you came along and I... I felt like I got a dad. You treated me like a son without even knowing it I tried to hide it by lashing out at you. I didn't know what to do" he cried harder "So you see me as your dad?" I asked he just nodded. I sighed and a tear ran down my face.

I hugging him tightly. We talked a little more and then we went back down stairs to get back everyone.

I was listening to the radio, thinking about what Paul said. I was shocked and touched. suddenly a song came on I haven't heard in a long time.

**Embry's POV **

I don't wanna miss a thing came on the radio. I saw Adram get up and walk over to Sophia. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and got up.

Right in the middle of the room, they slow danced. He started singing the lyrics in her ear. My blood was boiling!. He's my imprint, not hers!. I started shaking, I was so hurt. how could he do this to me? suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Leah looking at me sadly "I'm sorry Embry maybe he just wasn't the one. he's a dick. I guess me and you are the same now huh. No one in this pack knows what we are going through" I looked at her. I was going to say something when Damien cut in. "They were together before they phased you know? Sophia and Adram they were in love, happy and expecting a child together. He proposed to her even. They might have only been fourteen but they were in love." he looked at me and Leah a sad expression on his face.

"When Adram phased it scared him but he changed back the same day. Turns out our mom knew everything about it. She helped him. Well he went back to Sophia and said he was just sick. A week passed and she started to show symptoms of phasing. This crushed Adram. He didn't want to dam her to this life."

I looked up at them they were still dancing to the song, oblivious to the outside world. Everyone was listening to the story now they all looked sad.

"Well she phased and when she did she.… she lost the baby. it didn't survive her change it was a still born" everyone's eyes where pained the girls crying. I guess not even his pack knew about this. Me, I was crying. he lost his kids and his fiancé was dammed to this life. "Four days later Zack phased along with me and Arianna well when Zack and Sophia locked eyes, BAM! Imprint. Adram was so devastated. he became Death. A giant wolf lost his kid and his fiancé all in less than a month." I looked at them again the song was done but they still held each other and moving as if it was still playing. How could someone go through all that and still come out my sweet loving Adram?

"He wouldn't talk or eat for a week and after that he just became angry and spiteful. Well, one day him and Sophia sat down and talked about it in the end he saw Zack made her happy and that's all that mattered to him. They promised each other whenever there song comes on they will dance with each other like they use to, before all this ever happened. You see Leah you're not the only one who as suffered loss because of imprinting and becoming a wolf and also Zack is our uncle."

I feel so bad for thinking of Adram like that I didn't disserve him. I couldn't imagine losing him. Everyone was crying now and so was I. suddenly I felt someone pick me up. I looked up to see Adram, he smiled at me "You made my life worth living you gave me meaning and nothing you can ever say or do would make me go away. I'm all yours never forget that." he said then he kissed me. It held so much love. I spoke the word before I knew what I said "your room now".

**Bella's POV**

Oh my god! I could not go through that. It must have been horrible. I cried into Sam's shoulder. I have to tell him! "Sam. Baby, uh… I have to tell you something." he looked at me, tears in his eyes. I know this hit home for him with the history him and Leah have "Yes hun, what is it?" I leaned up, kissed him and whispered "I'm pregnant."

A/N: I hope you liked it tell me how it is review pleas oh and my Sam and Bella story is up on how they got together before this story it's called In the beginning I only put a teaser up if you want me to keep going I will. AND MUCH LOVE TO THE PERSON WHOS BETAING THIS STORY MIS ROSIE THANK YOU HUN!!


	12. Mourning Song

A/N Okay, this chapter will be sad close to the end, it broke my heart just writing it. Like I always say, 5 reviews and I will update.

Mourning Song Ch12

Sam's POV

It has been a month since Edward was executed and a month since I found out I was going to be a dad. To be honest, I couldn't be happier, the love of my life was going to have my child. We haven't caught any sight of Victoria since the day we found out what really happened but Bella was determined to find her. Adram and Paul got really close over the past month, to say I was  
shocked would be an understatement.

I remember when Paul shocked us all about two weeks ago. I was sitting, with Embry, waiting for Adram and Bella to return, they had to go and talk to the Cullens about the whole thing that happened with Edward. Paul was acting like a nervous wreck, it was weird. Suddenly, Adram and Bella came through the front door, but before any of us could get up to go to our imprint, Paul jumped up and ran to Adram.

"Dad are you okay? What happened? I'll kill them if you want!" Paul said. Embry, Bella and I stood there, shocked. I didn't know how to press this. What the fuck just happened?

"I'm fine kiddo, don't worry yourself to much, you'll get wrinkles." Adram stated hugging Paul back.

That day, we found out that Paul saw Adram as his dad, Adram had also become more protective of Paul. At first, Embry was jealous, but after being reassured by Adram and Paul that it was nothing he relaxed. Adram had gotten a lot nicer over time. He rebuilt the school the community center, the elders meeting center, all the public places where remodeled or rebuilt completely and our tribe accepted him as their Chief. He, Collin and Brady spent a lot of time together too, he was like their dad, also. It was nice and quiet in La Push, things seemed at peace for once, since we had all phased we were relaxed. We can't have that now, can we?

"Sam, call my brothers and the elders. We have a big problem!" Bella yelled as she ran inside, I didn't like her stressing with the baby so I did as she asked without question. I ran into the forest and phased, luckily Adram was showing Collin, Brady, Paul, and Embry how to fight like him. Great, that's just what we need, them knowing how to kick our asses.

"Well, maybe they wouldn't be able to kick your ass if you knew how to fight now, would they? Oh great former alpha," Adram taunted. I growled and the boys snickered.

"Bella wants you all at the house, now!" I said, annoyed that I'm going to tell Bella he's rubbing the whole Alpha thing in my face, again. Suddenly, I realized that I was still phased and they heard my baby tantrum. They were laughing their furry asses off. I blushed and phased back as quick as I could. I got inside with Bella and kissed her, she looked sad and scared "Baby, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" I asked, gently kissing her forehead. "We need to wait for the others," and right on time, they came packing into the living room.

"Bella, your big baby over there said you wanted to see us?" I blushed when Bella gave me a questioning look, I just shrugged. She sighed, "we have a problem, it turns out two of the Cullens have gone off the deep end and went awal. Carlisle said that they blame me for Edward's death. The only thing he heard from them before they left was one word. Volturi." We all looked at her funny.

"What the hell is a Volturi?" Adram asked, amused.

"I knew a little bit about them, Edward explained some on my 18th birthday and I got the rest from Carlisle, today. The Volturi are an ancient and powerful coven, the closest thing to royalty in the vampire world. They enforce the law by any means necessary. Aro, the head of the coven can read every thought you have ever had with just one touch."

Adram scoffed, "shouldn't be too much if he touched Joe, he would only hear three things; eat, breathe and sex." Joe scowled at the ground while everyone else snickered.

"This is serious, Adram. Marcus, one of the other kings can read emotions. Jane, she can inflict pain like you have never felt before with just a thought. Alec can cut off all your senses. There are more, many more, and if they went to them for help I don't know what to do." She sighed.

"Who was it that went? Which one of the Cullens betrayed their family and mates?" Collin asked, he had a soft spot for everyone, no matter who, or what, they were.

"Alice and Rosalie Cullen," Bella answered. Adram's eyes looked pained, I had never seen such pain in them like that before. Quil went to touch his shoulder, to ask if he was okay, when Damien jumped up and tossed him away before he could.

"Hey, what the fuck was that for, asshole?" Quil yelled at Damien.

Damien grabbed a little metal ball that was in his pocket and tossed it at Adram. The second it touched his skin it melted and started to slide off of his bare torso. WHAT THE FUCK? I held my Bella close, I didn't want her to get too close, I don't know what I would do without her.

Tears started to come out of Adram's eyes he fell to his knees and started to cry in agony, mumbling "God, no, please. Why him? Why? Please, God. Not him, help me, please." his voice, it sounded so broken, so desperate.

"Adram, what's wrong?" Bella asked, tearing up at seeing her brother like this. Embry ran past Damien and latched onto Adram, holding him whilst Adram cried. Then there were creepy, heart breaking howls filling the air.

"What is that? Or who?" Seth asked.

"It's called a Mourning Song, the wolves know one of their own will die tonight. Everyone patrols now," he looked heartbroken just saying that, I needed to find out why.

2hrs later --

Me and Bella where cuddling in our room, relaxing. God, I love her so much. I leaned down to kiss her before we fell asleep. It didn't seem like two minutes had passed when I woke up screaming, my whole body felt like it was on fire. Then it was over. I looked over to see that Bella had woken the same way. We ran outside to phase, what we saw in the forest nearly killed me. Adram, in wolf form, looking at Collin, a bite mark on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I tried so hard to change it but it wouldn't let me." Adram was now human, talking to Collin who was smiling and looking at Adram.

"Don't blame yourself, sometimes things happen for a reason and this, this is a reason."

Images flashed before our eyes, memories, not ours but Collins. Somehow, in his human form he transferred his memories. We saw his first day at school, how scared he was but Brady was there to help him. It jumped to when his mom and him baked a cake for Brady's birthday. Then we saw us. The pack. Every happy memory we ever had flash before our eyes. Him and Adram having fun, laughing, playing football with us, all the bonfires and BBQs.

What I felt was unbelievable, I felt peace, love, hope and then, finally, freedom. "That's what he's feeling right now." Adram answered my silent question.

All the memories kept going, the last thing we saw was all of us, smiling and having a good time.

Then he went silent, silent in body and mind.

Adram screamed, which changed into a long, pained howl as he phased, it broke the night sky. We all joined in, we all howled. Mourning our fallen brother.

Our Mourning Song.

A/N At the end of this I was crying, it broke my heart to do this but it had to  
be done. A big thank you to my Beta siobhan'x for editing this Ch I hope it makes it easier for you guys to read. I am looking for a good Bella and Jake imprint story, if you know any  
please tell me.


	13. AN 8

A/N Ok well im back and i had a lot of reviews telling me to continue my stories so i am putting up a pole one for each of my stories you want me to keep going i will if not well the ones that asked me to send them the story i might just do that there is also going to be another pole for my story The Four if you want me to rewrite the story to add more detail and in-depth info into the characters so vote vote vote

Love always

LoboLeo


	14. The Demon Within

A/N Ok so here it is the chapter that so many of you have wanted the chapter that means I am going to keep going with The Four. For those of you who also read my story Oh So Bad I will have the next chapter posted by tomorrow night at the latest. I would like to thank many of you for your support you are all great there are many of you who I would like to thank but that would be a big list lol.

This chapter is going to give you an insight on the other pack mates powers each has their own gift some are better than others lol. It will also give you a taste of Adram's dark side and the power him and his siblings hold. Like I hate said before this story is stated as a Sam and Bella story but it revolves around the bond Adram and Bella has including Adram's relationship with Embry. ((I do not write sex scenes so do not expect them in any of my stories.)) Well on with the chapter enjoy.

Ch. 13 The Demon within

Embry's POV

The pore kid he did not disserve this, he was young he was so full of life and hope. We all feel the loss of a brother, friend and to some even a son and that is who is taking this hardest, Adram. Right now we are caring Collin's body to Adram's house. Jared is on the phone with Charlie since he knows about the supernatural because he was a former Horseman. I was thinking about what we were going to tell the public about Collin when I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of sirens in the background as we reached the tree line we had cops rushing to us to grab the body. I could see Brady running to his mom and dad.

I looked up at Adram he looked in a daze like he hasn't fully grasped what happened .It's only a matter of time before it hits him. I sighed tears still running down my face and went inside. We sat there for a while the cops had talked to us all Charlie had covered for us. "Get up now all of you!" a loud booming voice yelled I instantly knew it was Adram. "Where are we going?" I asked curiously. He dropped a letter onto the coffee table it was thick old parchment and on the front it had a crest with a V in it. It reeked of vampire a human drinker at that.

"It's a letter from the Volturi it was inside my desk! Thos fuckers killed Collin they murdered him hopping we would think they are our kings as well! We are going to go pay the Cullen's a visit I need some information" Adram said before he started walking out the door we looked at each other anger clear on everyone's face . We all rushed out of the house and phased Adram was already half way there. "Adram babe please wait for us." he slowed down and we caught up all of us had angry thoughts wanting to kill every last vampire. We reached the Cullen mansion "Ok all of you follow me and keep your mouths shut."

We all phased to human and walked out of the trees to come face to face with the Cullen's. "I need some information, I need to know the name of Aro's most prized guard the one that is the hardest to get to the one his life depends on and I want to know now!" Adram yelled so much anger filled his voice when he said Aro's name it scared even me the Cullen's looked like they would be shiting them self if they could. Esma the motherly one looked sad and pained as she spoke "Was that howling you guys? When I heard it I felt so much pain and loss it scared me what happened?" Adram's features softened a little as he spoke. "One of our brothers a child one who was like my son was killed. He was only 14... 14! And he was bitten by a vampire I found this in my room." Adram tossed the letter and Carlisle caught it and read it out loud there weren't many word "Maybe now you will know your place dogs." Esma was now wrecked with dry sobs Carlisle holding her close "Renata is her name she's Aro's shield. Her gift is a physical shield. If someone approaches her—or Aro…—they find themselves…diverted. There's a force around her that repels, though it's almost unnoticeable. You simply find yourself going in a different direction than you planned, with a confused memory as to why you wanted to go that other way in the first place. She can project her shield several meters out from herself. I hope that information helps you." Carlisle said in a sad tone. "Please don't hurt my Rosalie." Emmitt said pain in his voice. And that did it suddenly Adram went stiff "You think I am going to spare any one of those fuckers in that castle THEY KILLED MY SON! They ruined a young man's life they stole an innocent life!"

Suddenly things went silent. I looked around and I couldn't hear anything no animals no wind nothing. Then suddenly I heard Damien yell "Everyone get back!" I was being pulled away from Adram I turned to look and see who was pulling me it was Damien. Then I looked at Adram and it all happened like it was in slow motion. Adram was standing at the door way of the Cullen home and suddenly it was being ripped apart. All the pieces where now swirling around Adram then they caught fire. All I could see was a swirling wall of fire. I was so scared what if Adram was hurt what if this wasn't him I need to get to him my lover, my friend, my imprint... but Damien's grip was to tight I couldn't get out of it. "Anna shield now!" Adram yelled and suddenly you could see a tinny filament surrounding us. Lightning began striking all around us rain pouring down the fiery pillar swirling like an angry beast but I didn't care about any of it all I could think about was my Adram if he was ok. I pulled my leg forward and slammed it back hitting Damien in the balls.

I ran to the fire I think Anna kept the shield around me because I just walked through it. What I saw inside scared me my Adram standing in the center of this fiery storm his eyes were not the pail white that they were the last time he was using his powers no this time they were black and red the read swirling like blood in a dark tar pit, it was evil looking. then I remembered the stories he told us they where part demon this must be his demon side his teeth where razor sharp and pointer his hair was longer and black as the endless pits of hell it was flying around. For the first time since I have met him I was afraid. He roared it had a double tone to it almost like two people were yelling not just one.

"Adram baby look at me, look it's me Embry I'm not going to hurt you. Baby please stop this." I pleaded with him tears in my eyes. It was beginning to feel warm I knew Anna couldn't hold it much longer. Adram just stood there staring at me anger etched in his face. "Baby please your scaring me." I was now full out crying I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands. I lost him that's not my Adram that's not the man I love anymore. "Embry..." I looked up to see Adram standing right over me his eyes normal again he looked sad. He looked around and saw what he was doing he took a deep breath then exhaled a strong wind came and blow the fire out. He kneeled down in front of me and pulled me to him. "I'm so sorry mi lupo I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just lost it." he started to cry I hugged him tight.

We sat there for a minute and got up. I looked to the others they were all shocked except Damien, and Arianna. The Cullen's looked well I don't know how to describe their look. "Let's go home I have some work to do." Adram said I clung to his side not wanting to let go afraid if I do that monster... that demon will return and my imprint will be lost forever. Everyone was quiet as we ran home no one wanting to say anything to set Adram off again. When we reached the house Adram bent down and kissed me it was long and passionate I felt so much love put into this one kiss it was like our first one. "I love you and I will never forgive myself for scaring you like that. I'm so sorry Embry please forgive me." I didn't say anything I just kissed him again. We broke apart and Adram looked up to the rest of the guys and girls. "Joe here has a gift he can teleport one person or thing at a time he's going to bring me Renata . I want Damien and Arianna to grab her as soon as she appears. Since we have a mind link Bella's little mental shield protects us all. I am hoping that it will allow me to get close enough to her to send a message back to Aro." We all nodded. Adram pulled out a long white thing it looked like a tooth from one of us "this was Collins baby tooth it fell out well he was in wolf form I kept it and its going to help me deliver my message" I was wondering what he was going to do with Collins K-9 "Joe bring the bitch here."

Alice POV

Thos damn mutts killed Edward my brother how could the family stand by and watch their son there brother die. I will get my revenge the Volturi helped us send a message to those dogs we killed one of their own. The only thing that worries me is that I cannot see them. Suddenly I heard Aro yell "Find her Renata has gone missing!" we all jumped up and began searching we chucked the castle high and low and found no trace of her not even a scent trail leaving the castle. What could have happened to her?

Suddenly we heard a scream come from the castle we ran full speed to see what happened. Felix broke the castle doors down and we rushed in we saw Gina on the ground her eyes wide we looked to see what she was staring at and what I saw would have made me throw up if I was human. Renata almost naked only scraps covering her chest and privets. Her body all cut up she looked like ribbons and right over her heart where some words Rev 6:8 everyone noticed it as Aro lightly touched it with his hands we all whispered it at the same time "** And behold, a pale horse, and he who sat on it, his name was Death. Hades followed with him. Authority over one fourth of the earth, to kill with the sword, with famine, with death, and by the wild animals of the earth was given to him." **I was scared we all were. we could smell dog on her it was them how did they do this without us smelling them how did they get into the castle? Then suddenly Renata burst into flames she screamed as her body turned to ash. "What the fuck!" Felix yelled. How did they do that how did she light on fire?

Aro looked shocked he held out his hand to me I took his and as soon as I did I was struck with a vision. I saw the same four humans that killed Edward on top of a hill somehow the sky's where red almost as though it was about to rain blood. Me Aro, Caius, and Marcus where looking down at a field full of vampires there had to be hundreds of them I looked to my left and say Rosalie scared and panicking. I turned my attention back to the four and saw them begin to charge then suddenly a wave of huge animals and vampires came flooding from behind them. My vision got choppy after that I say bits and pieces death, pain, and suffering all around us vampires being ripped apart and tossed into fire. I looked up and saw the dog with the scythe riding towards me on a horse my eyes widened as he lifted his scythe and swung at me. My vision went dark after that.

I opened my eyes and looked at Aro he had so much fear in his eyes as he whispered "What have you done..."

A/N Ok so here is Chapter 13 I hope you guys liked it I felt I did a horrible job but ya that's my opinion. Please review I wont update tell I get at least 6 reviews I know stupid I'm asking for them but hey I like them lol. This was also my longest chapter ever lol hope you guys loved it and appreciate it.

Love Always

LoboLeo


	15. Amazing Grace

A/N I know this one is a little late but school has been crazy. This chapter will be in many POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Ch14 Amazing Grace

Embry POV

It had been three days since we sent the message to the Volturi. Adram had been a wreck it looked like he really had lost a son and I guess in a sense he had. He and Collin had a father son relationship. I am a little worried about him though it almost seems as though he's lost it. Today was Collins funeral today is the day we will all be able to say goodbye to our fallen brother. Here I am in front of a mirror a black suit on Adram right behind me in the same black suit. I look at him through the mirror and you could see tears in his eyes ready to fall.

Then I look at myself and realize I have the same pained look the same sorrow in my eyes. "Are you ready babe?" he whispers low. I just nod my head and turn to look at him and take his hand squeezing it lightly. He forces a smile and we walk down stairs to see everyone in all black tears in their eyes loss written on their face. "It's time to go say goodbye." Adram said softly Brady was the only one not here he was with his mom and dad.

We all get into our cars and head out to the funeral. The car ride was quiet no words where needed today was a day of mourning and silent prayer. Adram had put a lot of money into the funeral Collin and Brady's mom and dad accepted the money and suggestions Adram put in. They knew of their relationship and how much Collin loved him and him loved Collin. We arrived at a huge open field where we bury our chiefs and important members of the tribe aka the wolves.

The last person to be buried here was Ephraim Black. I looked around and saw that all of La Push was here as was most of Forks. Elders and other shifters from close by tribes also showed up to show there respect. Everyone was seated and waiting for the funeral to begin Adram, Brady, John (Collin and Brady's dad), Seth, Sam, and Paul where caring the casket. I took my seat up front next to the family, wolves and imprints. And the funeral began. The La Push High marching band was stationed around the mourners. The music began and when I heard it I broke as did everyone around me.

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see.

Jared POV

Kim held on to me tight as I stood up and looked back to see my fallen brother being carried by the closest people in his life and mine. To say this hurt was an understatement he was young and had so much to live for. He was my brother my friend. I look around for a moment and saw a little over a hundred people id say and it infuriated me. What right do these people have to cry over a man they didn't even know what right did they have to be here? I calmed down and looked back at the casket coming down the walkway the ban blaring in the back ground Leah, Bella, Arianna, and Anna singing Amazing grace and it was filled with so much emotion so much pain yet a little joy knowing that our brother is with our ancestors and is finally free and happy. The boy... this man they are caring down the walk way was a hero a true hero. All these people will never know what he did day after day they will never know the countless times he saved their lives.

T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved. How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed.

Brady's POV

Here I am caring my only brother down a walkway to his grave to his everlasting rest. I stand tall and proud to be caring him the pain in my heart is like nothing I have ever felt before its loss pain sorrow suffering and loneliness all in one. Tears in my eyes I continue to walk as I remember all me and my brother did. Our camping trips we took with our mom and dad the last time was before we shifted Collin had gotten lost we all panicked but it turned out he had found this lake not too far from camp and fell a sleep there.

I was so happy he was ok I didn't take my eyes off him the rest of the trip. Then there was all the birthdays they weren't much being on the reservation didn't exactly make you rich but our mom and dad tried so hard to give us everything we needed we had nice sized parties and no matter what Collin got you could always see the happiness in his eyes the joy he always held. I began to cry more as I realized I will never see that again. I'll never be able to tell my brother I love him ever again or teas him about how he never had a girl friend I can't sit there and play video games with him no more. He's gone he is really gone today will be the last day I can say goodbye to my brother. The tears flowed harder as we got closer to the hole in the ground.

I don't know if I can say goodbye.

Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home.

Paul's POV

First I loss my mom and dad now a boy who was like a brother to me... so much has been taken away from me but as close as I was to Collin I couldn't imagine how Brady felt how much this hurt. He had never really lost anyone close to him before so he must be taking this hard. Then there was dad he hasn't been the same since that day. He looks as distraught as John in a way he has a right to be Collin was his son for all intent and purposes. I walk down this walkway tears in my eyes and I listen to the girls sing. May you rest in peace my brother you will always be my family my brother my friend you will always hold a place in my mind and heart. Goodbye and say hello to my mom and dad for me please.

The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures.

Adram's POV

Why couldn't I save him he did not disserve to die like this it should have been me not him. "You know as well as I do dad that it was fate." I heard Collins voice it was like a whisper and that did it the tears cam faster I was barely holding myself up and moving forward. Why god of all the people in the world why him he was one of the kindest people ever so full of hope and life.

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace.

We reached the sling that the casket was to be placed on and as soon as we let go me and John fell to our knees and balled our eyes out. Linda Collin and Brady's mom cam and held onto John as they both cried and Embry did the same with me. I cried so hard I had lost my son Embry slowly lifted me to my feet and brought me to my chair between John and him. I couldn't stop crying. It was too much for me to handle at once.

When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun.

Then I remembered something all the feelings he had before he passed all the memories flashed before me again and I remembered how he felt the peace the freedom and I pushed it out to everyone who knew of my gift the elders the wolves the other pack John and Linda. I let it all lose as the felt it as we all realized that our brother is no longer hurting that he is free we all stood even the elders everyone was shocked as Billy attempted to get up and pushed anyone away who tried to help him. He stood on his own two feet and as the casket of a man who sacrificed his life for all those in this world who gave everything to keep people safe we all saluted the wolf's elders imprints the other pack and other elders.

We saluted because the man going down was a hero a soldier a true worrier. Then we all got on one knee including Billy and began to sing along with the girls soon everyone joined in. as soon as the song was over and he was fully in the ground I walked over with John Linda and Brady as we all dropped a white rose into his grave we whispered our goodbye and I love you. "Collin I know you can hear me I just wanted to let you know you will always have a place in my heart you will always be my son and I will see you again one day little buddy... Goodbye.". I smiled sadly as I walked to my car Embry in my arms.

A/N ok I know this isn't the best Ch but please tell me what you think Read and Review please I also like people to tell me what I did wrong so I know how to do it right next time. there is this song that inspired me for this ch if you could listen to it please and tell me what you think the link is on my home page. also again R&R


	16. Everything Burns

A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long I've had some personal issues. My cousin passed away he was shot and killed we were really close and I just had a hard time. Well here's another chapter I hope you enjoy it.

Felix Gorvita a loving brother, friend, cousin, and father may he rest in peace. You will always be remembered

DOB 8-16-1991 DOD 8-17-2010

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Ch 15: Everything Burns

Bella's POV

It has been a month since Collins funeral people are still really tore up but things are getting better... slowly. I was sitting here in the living room of mine and Sam's home we are cuddled up on the sofa my head resting on his shoulder his arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled and nuzzled the crook of his neck. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. We are in our own personal bubble right now just enjoying each other's company.

He started tickling me I went into a fit of giggles "Babe stop please I'm gunna pee myself!" I said gasping for breath. He stopped and kissed my lips tenderly I kissed him back and started to tickle him he went into the same kind of fit of giggles I was in moments ago. Most people don't know but Sam is very ticklish "Ok, ok I surrender babe please stop!" he said with tears in his eyes I giggles and stop tickling him smiling then I pumped my fist in victory. He leaned up and kissed me his warm lips on mine were like nothing I have ever had. Every time he kisses me it seems to get more and more passionate.

"Hey Bella what's for... Oh sorry I uh" There was Jacob standing there blushing and fumbling over his word. Sam started laughing and I blushed when I looked down and noticed I was straddling Sam's waist. "What do you want Jacob." I said through clenched teeth aggravated because Sam and I haven't had much alone time lately. "Umm food?" he said sheepishly it sounding like a question. "Go ask Adram to cook I have to get back to ravishing my mate." I said and began kissing and nipping at Sam's neck moaning his name softly. I heard Sam groan I smiled and looked up at Jacob through hooded eyes a sexy smirk on my face "Unless you want to join us Jacob." I purred in my sexiest voice. Jacobs's eyes popped out and he bolted out of the door.

I just cracked up laughing and I heard Sam laughing under me just as hard. "God my wolf girl is so mean." he said through his laughter. I looked at Sam in the eyes and smiled he's perfect for me and sometimes I wonder what I ever did to disserve a perfect man like him. I got up and ran out the door and into the forest Sam hot on my tail. I jumped up and phased so did Sam. We chased each other around for a while laughing and playing with each other. Then I heard something my ears twitched and moved into the direction it was coming from I listened closer and it sounded like an acoustic guitar. Sam heard it to but we were really deep into the wood's there shouldn't be any humans around here. We got up and walked closer I heard singing starts I recognized the song

Everything Burns

She sits in her corner  
singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
that no one seems to keep  
she no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone astray  
but she will sing

The voice sounded familiar but it held so much sadness so much pain and loss. We were getting closer trying to be as quiet as we possibly could.

Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Till everything burns

Then I smelled it... it was a vampire I could see her in the clearing and her most prominent feature was her flaming red hair blowing in the wind he skin sparkling in the light of the sun set. I shifted back to human. As she continued to sing I know she knew I was here she had to.

Ooh, oh

Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings

Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate

I slipped my cloths on Sam seemed to have an internal battle with himself rather to drag me away or let me go. I smiled at him and he nodded. I slowly began to walk to where she was sitting and singing playing a guitar.

And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

Till everything burns  
Everything burns  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
Oooh, ooh

I was walking into the clearing now. All the pain in her voice made me feel sorry for her made me sympathize with this leach.

Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Till everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
Watching it all fade away  
She stopped singing and looked up at me venom in her eyes. "You know I can't take this any more. He was my mate my life and I don't have him I thought getting revenge on you would make me feel better but no matter how close I get I just don't feel better." I reached into a small pouch that was attached to the string on my ankle and pulled out her locket. Her eyes widened then she looked at me anger flashed across her face. "Where did you get that it's not yours give it to me now Mutt!" she crouched ready to attack me I held out my hand and smiled locket in hand. "I found it after I killed Edward it was in his pocket. Turns out Edward liked to lure in vampires with scents and play a game with them." I sighed looking down.

Before I knew it the necklace was out of my hands. I looked up again to see her in front of me holding up the locket as it twirled from the slight wind the was going across the meadow. The diamonds glistening it was simple locket but to her it meant more than her whole life. She looked at me and hugged me. I stiffened up and tried to keep myself calm I could feel Sam getting antsy. He body wracked with dry sobs and she said over and over again "Thank you". I pated her back stiffly and said "It's no problem at all." She finally let me go Sam was now right beside me I smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed me. "If you ever need anything Bella don't hesitate to ask.

She handed me a piece of paper I looked at it and on there was a number. "Call me and I will come if you ever need help." With that she ran and left. Deep down I know we wouldn't see Victoria around for a while... Who knows maybe I will call upon her one day. I looked up at Sam and smiled and whispered "Let's go home." we ran back into the forest and phased running back to our little but comfortable home. As we reached the house I noticed a bunch of cars outside and I saw Adram's car I smiled. It's been a while since I've seen him he rarely cam out his room after Collin died. I phased back and got dressed and went inside and was met with all my brother sisters and best friends cramped into my tinny living room. I smiled at them and I though how lucky we all were to have people around us who cared even if they showed it oddly.

I walked over to Adram and Embry and hugged them both Adram wrapped an arm around me and whispered "I love you sis." then he kissed my cheek and smiled at me. I looked around and noticed everyone had a mixed drink or a beer except Adram he had a full bottle of Everclear in his hand oh and Anna she had just apple juice. I looked up and saw Sam holding out a sprite for me. We sat there and I explained what happened with Victoria. They all smiled and nodded their heads. The rest of the night a bull shited around telling stories of our childhood, and even some of Collin this was my family and I was happy. If only it could be like this forever...

A/N I hope you liked this chapter its more fluff and thoughts then anything I thought everyone disserved a break from the drama well please R&R 5 and I'll try an update.

Love always

LoboLeo

"**You can shed tears that he is gone,****  
or you can smile because he has lived.  
You can close your eyes and pray that he'll come back,  
or you can open your eyes and see all he's left.  
Your heart can be empty because you can't see him,  
or you can be full of the love you shared.  
You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday,****  
or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday.  
You can remember her only that he is gone,  
or you can cherish his memory and let it live on.  
You can cry and close your mind,****  
be empty and turn your back.  
Or you can do what he'd want:  
smile, open your eyes, love and go on."**

**David Harkins **


	17. AN9

A/N Ok I am really sorry about not updating any of my stories in a long time I don't have a good excuse other then I don't feel like many people enjoy my stories . I mean i get good reviews but I mean I don't get many sometimes I don't get any for a chapter. Well i wanted to let you all know I might start posting more often But I wanted to tell you guys something, something almost no one knows. In the story The Four Adram as I said before was my best friend's name in real life he was gay and well he was an ass but sweet to those he loved. I was in love with Adram i never told him and it was too late when he died. That story is my way of living out what i wanted in a way i guess that's why i get mad when people say stop the gay POV it's MY FANFICTION. anyway I will have a new chapter up for each of my stories once a week or two.

Love Always

LoboLeo


	18. First Strike

A/N lol I have no excuse as to why I have not updated other then work and my kids demand my attention.

Ch 16: First strike

Sam's POV

I rolled over to look at my Bella she was sound asleep she looked like an angle well I guess she was part angle ha-ha. From the first moment I laid eyes on her I knew that was it she was the one even without the imprint and without all this supernatural bull shit we would have just clicked. Some days I wish we could just have a normal life together like everyone else has, and not have to worry about all this crap. I slowly ran my large hand through her soft hair it's almost like silk. I sighed and smiled I have the girl of my dreams in my bed pregnant with my child what more can a man ask for and yet I got more I get to spend an eternity with her.

Unfortunately that also means her family as well I mean I love them all but damn they can get really annoying Arianna is just I don't know so happy and chipper yet serious and stiff she makes Jake happy so I guess she's not all that bad though she can get on my nerves and you can tell she enjoys it to. Damien I like him he's funny I asked him one time to try his power out on me and let me tell you it sucked I felt so hungry and thirsty yet everything I ate and drank turned to ash as soon as it passed my lips I was on my hands and knees at his door begging him to take it away he lent down and patted my cheek then walked back inside. Instantly my hunger and thirst went away and I ran home and stuffed myself with junk food and soda. Hey don't judge when I took the first bite I almost came in my pants.

Adram... he is a whole other story I mean I love the guy but he can be an ass hole like no other and he enjoys it to I remember one time I was sitting there Bella was out on patrol it was me Adram, Paul, Embry, and Quil watching a football game Seattle VS. New England Adram was a HUGE Patriot's so was Embry and Paul.

_"Hey Sam how about we make a small bet?" Adram said out of nowhere I was weary I remember Bella saying never bet against Adram he has fucking epic luck but me being a man I cant turn down a challenge. "What are we going to bet?" I said a little apprehensively "If my team wins... when my team wins I get to use my power on you. If -by the grace of god- your team wins you... can be Alpha." he has got to be shiting me I just grinned my team was winning by 10 points this would be like stealing candy from a baby. "Ok you have yourself a deal!" I said excitedly doing a little happy dance in my head. Unfortunately someone up there hated me because the Patriot's made a comeback and won the game. To say I was scared was an understatement I was about ready to crap my pants Adram stood up and looked at me a sick sadistic smile began to stretch across his face that just made me more scared. _

_ "Now time to pay up Mr. Uley now let me see whose death should I use..." Suddenly his eyes went a deathly pale the sick sadistic smile still on his face then BAM it was like I was being sucked into a black hole nothing was there I felt cold alone like I had no one left in my life I was alone in that moment in time. All the love and joy I had was gone and replaced with abandonment pain loss suffering there was no Bella no pack no family it was like all their love was ripped away from me I thought I was going to die it was the most horrible thing I have ever felt. Then it was over and I sat there curled up in a little ball crying my eyes out "No more please no more." I pleaded. After I finally settled down I looked over at Adram who was smirking "whose death was that it was horrible I... I thought I was going to die from the loneliness it was so horrible." he sighed and looked at Paul "That was what Paul's death would have been like if he had not phased he was meant to die in a car accident that night but he phased and its saved his life he was too busy trying to calm down he never went to that party he was invited to that night. That's what his death would have been like he... he would have died alone with no one in a car accident." _

So ya Adram is not a total dick he cares for us deeply and to be honestly I couldn't ask for a better Alpha or a better brother-in-law. He also healed Leah she was such a frigid bitch and he melted her cold heart which got him major brownie points. A howl pierced the beautiful silence and I knew it was a warning call Bella shot up from bed and looked at me wide eyed. We jumped out of bed and ran outside phasing as soon as we got past the tree line suddenly a bunch of confused thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks

What's going on? - Paul

Leech? - Quil

I was in the middle of something. - Jared

What is it now? - Damien

Be quiet NOW! - Adram

We all whimpered at the weight of the alpha timber and shut up.

Now I called you all here because we are going to make our first strike against the Volturi and you are all required to be present. I had a meeting with Carlisle a few moments ago and got a piece of vital information. As you all know vampires need blood to sustain their immortal lives Carlisle said a vampire can live for two months without blood before he/she becomes so weak that they can barely even move at a human pace. That is where we will hit them first their food source I am going to have Damien use his horseman ability on them and make all blood that goes past their lips turn to ash but I will give them a fair chance I will have Damien make it to where they can only drink animal blood. Then we will strike in two months we will go around recruiting help from shift and vampire alike anyone who is willing to help take down the Volturi. What do you guys think? - Adram

I think that's a great idea brother. -Arianna

I would love to use my power on them though I don't know if I can make it to where they can only drink animal blood. - Damien

You are so smart hun and damn it's so sexy when you go all alpha. -Embry

Awesome some action. - Paul

I'm game. - Jared

I want Seth to stay in La Push when we attack the leeches. - Leah

What no way I am not going to miss out on this fight. Come on Adram don't make me stay please. - Seth

I am really sorry little buddy but you and Brady are going to be staying to protect La Push. Seth I have a very important job for you I was going to wait to tell you but if me and don't make it back you are going to be Alpha I am not really meant to be alpha but since I was an alpha and kicked Sam's ass I got the position if it wasn't for Jacob you would be closest to take the position that's one of the reasons I need you here your our next leader if me and Jacob fall. - Adram

Everyone was shocked into silence we all knew the Clearwater's where the closest descendent to the last alpha second only to Jacob but we never expected we would need to bring that forth he's still a little kid and Adram is putting a big weight on his shoulders. He will be the youngest alpha ever he will have to lead our tribe and pack.

Adram you can't put that on me please I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility please. - Seth

I am really sorry but we need a leader and you have it in your blood I am going to inform the council of mine and Jacobs's successor Jacob already agreed to it. Meet me at my house in one hour oh and Sam bring the Cullen's I want them to see this. Today we make our first strike today we deal a blow to the tyrants that have ruled this world for far too long today we take the first step to our freedom today we take the first step to our revenge! - Adram

Adram phased back leaving us all to think about what just happened Seth was panicked the pore kid looked just about ready to faint... and there he goes.

Dude I didn't know we could faint. - Quil

I turned to the direction of the Cullen's house signaling for Paul and Bella to follow me why can't life be easy like in fairy tales.

A/N alright well here is another chapter I hope you like it Review please that's what actually made me write this chapter I went to my profile and read my old reviews


End file.
